Шаурма
by Berkana aka Thorunn
Summary: Ну не давала мне покоя эта фраза Старка про шаурму (кстати, они таки пошли есть именно шаурму – в той забегаловке она точно есть судя по вывеске и штырю с мясом для шаурмы на заднем плане) и ещё одна вещь тоже… Какая – догадайтесь сами.


Аарон Пронт родился и прожил в Нью-Йорке всю свою жизнь. Не достигнув больших высот, он унаследовал семейный бизнес от родителей-эмигрантов и содержал небольшую забегаловку. Не то чтобы она приносила огромные доходы, но позволяла содержать семью из восьми человек (это не считая дядюшек и тётушек), платить за учёбу детей, аренду и даже на постоянную зарплату повару и официанткам хватало. Заведение давно обросло своим кругом постоянных клиентов, даже офисные крысы не боялись заходить на чашечку кофе с куском пирога.

За столько лет жизни в огромном городе уже нечему особенно удивляться. Поэтому ни внезапные взрывы, ни адский грохот одним погожим осенним днём не испугали его. Вот клиенты разбежались, это да, это плохо. Особенно то, что сбежали не заплатив.

Официантки побросали работу и прилипли к экрану телевизора, где транслировали апокалипсическую битву с инопланетянами в двух кварталах от забегаловки. Только и без телевизора всё можно было разглядеть в подробностях, достаточно выглянуть на улицу. Аарон любопытством не страдал, поэтому и не подумал вылезать из-за стойки, даже когда мимо пронёсся этот огромный зелёный монстр, из-за которого стекло витрины рассыпалось в мелкую пыль.

Больших усилий стоило оторвать официанток от телека и заставить их приняться за уборку, когда в новостях радостно сообщили об окончании вторжения.

* * *

><p>Звяканье колокольчика и хруст неубранного битого стекла под ногами заставил его вскинуть голову.<p>

- Работаете? – спросил чумазый мужик с побитой физиономией и всклокоченной бородёнкой.

Впрочем, вопрос был явно риторический, так как он уже успел пройти половину пути до стойки, а за ним следом ввалилось ещё пять человек.

- Говорят, тут готовят какую-то шаурму, - вальяжно облокотился на стойку посетитель. - Вот мы с друзьями решили заглянуть, попробовать.

Видно, он привык, чтобы перед ним стелились, но помятая футболка, через которую в центре груди что-то просвечивало, кровоподтёки и ссадины на лице этому не способствовали.

Его спутники, такие же грязнули в кажущейся неопрятной одежде, уже двигали стулья, рассаживаясь вокруг стола. Один из них, парень в жилете, открывавшем крупные мускулистые руки, откинулся на спинку стула и взгромоздил ногу в тяжёлом ботинке на стул единственной в их компании девушки. Рыжеволосая, затянутая в облегающий чёрный костюм, вопросительно приподняла бровь, но ответа не получила и только пожала плечами.

- Пить что-нибудь будете? – буркнул Аарон. Не то, чтобы он возражал против клиентов, просто наглецов не любил.

- Кому кофе? – уставшим, но старательно бодрым голосом спросил всклокоченный своих приятелей.

Никто не произнёс ни слова, лишь пара рук поднялась вверх.

- Мне чаю, если можно, - после минутного молчания осторожно попросил кучерявый парень в продранной в нескольких местах рубашке.

- Это же Тони Старк! – ахнула за спиной Аарона официантка, всплеснув руками.

Опознанный миллионер, гений, плейбой и филантроп обворожительно улыбнулся:

- Он самый. Принесёте наш заказ, - он запнулся, глянув на карточку с именем, - Люси?

- С удовольствием!

Едва девушка скрылась в кухне, улыбка Старка погасла и он, с видимым усилием оттолкнувшись от стойки, усталой походкой направился к отставленному для него стулу.

Странные это были посетители. До того, как было произнесено имя Старка, Пронт думал, что это какие-то погорельцы, только выбравшиеся из сегодняшней передряги. Или из-под завалов рухнувших зданий, которые теперь разбирать и разбирать: если верить новостям, часть Нью-Йорка лежит в руинах.

Но потом… Нет, думать Аарону не дали, да и не слишком он спешил думать. Его мысли крутились только вокруг убытков и разбежавшихся клиентов. За него подумали другие.

- Смотри-смотри, это же Капитан Америка!

Шёпот был достаточно громким, хотя и доносился от дверей кухни.

- Неужели он? Какой милашка. А этот кто? В красном плаще, спиной сидит.

- Не знаю, но его тоже в новостях показывали.

- Вот того, кучерявенького, тоже.

- Когда это?

- Он тогда зелёным был. И эту дамочку я в телевизоре видела. Они все там были.

- Значит, это они остановили пришельцев?

А горячо обсуждаемые сидели молча, практически не шевелясь, и не спеша ели шаурму. Казалось, что они наслаждаются самим процессом еды, но это было не так. Аарон давно научился видеть сквозь нарочитость и показушность. Эти шестеро смертельно устали и еду запихивали в себя только потому, что этого требовал организм, которому пришлось израсходовать неимоверное количество энергии. Такими обычно бывают копы или пожарники после особо тяжёлых ночных дежурств, когда заседают в его заведении после смены.

Тишина нарушалась только шуршанием веников, скребущих по полу, да тонким звоном битого стекла, сгребаемого в кучи. Обычно это очень нервирует людей, но посетители были совершенно спокойны.

- Я же говорил, крепыш, что это вкусно! – Тони Старк хлопнул по плечу сидящего рядом длинноволосого здоровяка в костюме, напоминающем доспехи.

-Угу, - промычал тот, - запихивая в рот очередную порцию. Кажется, поесть он был не дурак. А если ещё и заплатит…

- Что вы такие грустные? – похоже, у Старка включилось второе дыхание как у энерджайзера.

- Это у тебя реактор в груди, - мрачно отозвалась девушка. – И, судя по всему, он уже зарядился.

- Да ладно, - махнул рукой Тони. – Ведь всё хорошо. Мы победили. Теперь вот шаурму попробовали – давно хотел это сделать. Завтра отгул – отоспимся. О! Идея! Поехали ко мне – устроим вечеринку! Герои мы или кто? Всё равно башню мне почти разломали, спасибо тебе, зелёный, - кивнул он кучерявому.

Тот только печально вздохнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку.

- Доктор Бэннер не виноват, что Локи выбрал именно твою, - выпрямился Капитан Америка: до этого он сидел, флегматично подперев рукой щеку.

- Остынь, правильный ты наш, - рассмеялся Старк. – Я, наоборот, предлагаю её доломать. Мне как-то скучно её ремонтировать. Лучше отстрою заново.

- Пеппер не оценит, - хмыкнула рыжеволосая.

- А она в Вашингтоне, - тут же парировал Тони. – Пока вернётся, мы успеем погулять, а ущерб я спишу на Локи.

- А диван у тебя там есть? – подал голос молчавший до этого парень в жилете. – Не угробленный Локи, я имею в виду.

- Конечно, есть, - оживился Старк, бросив взгляд на рыжеволосую. – Вам никто не помешает, Бартон.

- Клинт, ты серьёзно?

- А почему нет? – пожал плечами тот. – На базе сейчас всё равно делать нечего. Там все суетятся, что-то чинят. Ещё нас припашут.

- Решено! – Старк бросил скомканную салфетку на стол и подскочил. – Поехали. Догонимся у меня. Бар должен был остаться цел.

Аарон напрягся, сообразив, что посетители собираются уходить. И теперь терзался мыслью, стоит ли напоминать им об оплате. С одной стороны, не так уж много они съели. К тому же, судя по всему, только что спасли мир. С третьей, Тони Старк – миллионер и мог бы раскошелиться.

Упомянутый миллионер лениво потянул из кармана бумажник.

- Бьюсь об заклад, что только я додумался взять с собой наличные, отправляясь на битву, - подмигнул он, отправляясь к стойке: – Давайте же, шевелитесь.

Клинт в жилетке не спеша убрал ногу со стула девушки и поднялся. Но вдруг выгнулся и, коротко вскрикнув, начал заваливаться вперёд.

- Клинт! – отброшенный стул с треском врезался в стену, а рыжеволосая стремительно подхватила парня.

- Бартон! Ты чего? – одновременно взревело несколько голосов, а стулья живописно разлетелись в разные стороны. Заверещав, официантки бросились под стойку: казалось, начался новый Апокалипсис.

Посетители, заняв явно оборонительную позицию, прикрыли собой парочку. В протянутую руку длинноволосого, свистнув в воздухе, прилетел молот из ниоткуда.

- Что за шутки? – рванулся к ним Старк.

Бартон стоял, согнувшись, зажмурившись от боли.

- Тор, убери молот, людей пугаешь.

- Осторожнее, пожалуйста. Тот, другой здесь не поместится.

- Да заткнитесь вы! – рявкнула рыжеволосая, и все мгновенно умолкли. – Что случилось, Клинт?

- Спи… на, - выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы тот. – Спина, Нат.

Девушка плавным движением скользнула вперёд, как в объятия, прижалась к Бартону и медленно и осторожно помогла ему выпрямиться, позволяя занять более устойчивую позицию.

- Вот так, держись за меня, расслабь спину.

- Да что случилось, объясните, наконец! – рискнул вмешаться Старк.

- У него что-то со спиной, - огрызнулась девушка. – Подержите его кто-нибудь, я посмотрю.

На лицах героев отразилось явное нежелание обниматься с Бартоном.

- Давай лучше мы, - сказал Капитан Америка и отступил на шаг. – Доктор, прошу.

- Но я же не врач, - развёл руками, Бэннер. – А его нужно показать настоящему доктору. Лучше свяжитесь с базой, пусть пришлют вертолёт.

- Может быть, его лучше вообще не трогать до прибытия медиков?

- Что случилось с воином? – пробасил Тор.

- Неудачно упал, - уже более расслабленным голосом ответил Бартон. – Не надо медиков, уже отпускает.

- Насколько неудачно? – поинтересовалась рыжеволосая, и не думая выпускать его. На упорное молчание чуть сильнее прижала парня к себе, заставив его вздрогнуть от боли: – Клинт?

- Наташа… Наат, - жалобно протянул тот. – Не хочу в лазарет. Вы будете развлекаться, а я…

- Насколько неудачно? – угрожающе прошипела девушка.

- На колчан приземлился, - обречённо выдохнул Бартон. – Не рассчитал…

- И молчал!..

- Но всё было в порядке, - он попытался вклиниться в поток русских ругательств, но не преуспел.

- Деве не пристало говорить столько хулительных слов, - прервал Наташин выплеск эмоций Тор. – А воину можно помочь.

- Ты, по-моему, только и можешь, что головы молотом своим прошибать, - огрызнулась та. – А если…

- Я могу лечить, - снова вклинился Тор, опасаясь новых ругательств. – Только я должен знать – что.

- Это магия? – насторожилась Наташа.

- Божественная сила, - насуплено поправил Тор, крепче сжав молот.

- Я согласен! – выпалил Бартон. Похоже, что ради вечеринки он был готов на всё.

- Но, Клинт, его брат чуть… А ты…

- _Сводный_ брат!

- С братом я потом сам как-нибудь расквитаюсь.

Тор сделал вид, что не услышал обидных слов о своём родственнике и шагнул ближе.

- Нужно снять жилет.

- Его лучше не двигать. Это навредит ещё больше.

- А Тор вылечит.

- Не думаю, что есть смысл причинять агенту Бартону дополнительные болевые ощущения.

- Парни, вам шаурма мозг явно разъела, - заметно успокоившись, съязвила Наташа. – Разрежьте на нём этот чёртов жилет. Или порвите, в конце концов!

- Устала меня держать? - морщась, усмехнулся Клинт.

Девушка бросила на него мрачный взгляд, но промолчала.

- Резака нет, а здешние ножи мы только обломаем об эту броню, - покачал головой Старк.

- У меня сил не хватит, - поднял руки Бэннер. – А тот, другой парень, только навредит.

- Я не возьмусь, - Капитан Америка отступил на шаг. – Прости, Бартон.

- Я не в обиде, капитан, - мотнул головой Клинт.

Все взгляды обратились на Тора.

Тот аккуратно опустил молот на пол, вздохнул и подошёл.

- Держи его, - велел Наташе и, дождавшись кивка, взялся за ворот жилета.

Раздался оглушительный треск, в разные стороны, звякая, полетели детали, а Бартон громко охнул. Плотный защитный жилет на спине Клинта порвался на две неравномерные части и теперь висел лохмотьями.

- Ничего себе! – присвистнул Старк. - Да-а, думаю, это было больно.

Остальные придвинулись, рассматривая спину Бартона, как энтомологи некий редкий вид бабочек. Багрово-фиолетовый синяк с кровоподтёками поднимался из-под ремня штанов и расползался по спине с левой стороны, плавно переползая на правую лопатку и прекращаясь где-то у плеча, практически очерчивая обычное расположение колчана у стрелка.

Наташа хотела как-то выглянуть, чтобы посмотреть, но Клинт был выше и крупнее и у неё ничего не получилось.

- Теперь понимаю, - пробасил Тор и потянулся за молотом: - Отойдите-ка.

- Ты, что, совсем с дуба рухнул? Собираешься ударить его ещё разок?!

- Наташа, Тор знает что делает.

- Лучше сама отойди, пусть воина держит воин.

- А я, по твоему мнению… – окрысилась рыжеволосая.

- Стоп-стоп! Поберегите силы для моей башни, - вмешался в разгорающуюся перепалку Старк. – Там вам никто не будет мешать выяснять отношения, Нью-Йорк мы порушили уже достаточно. А пока пусть Тор сделает своё дело, и мы поедем ко мне.

Тор отступил на полшага, примерился, крутнул молот в руке и размахнулся, словно собираясь ударить со всей силы и переломить Бартону позвоночник. Народ отшатнулся, а молот, который, казалось, не остановить, замер в нескольких миллиметрах от спины Клинта и с него сорвалась небольшая молния, рванувшаяся по телу стрелка. Тот застонал и сильнее навалился на девушку, но та устояла, удержав его.

Герои оглушительно выдохнули.

- Ну ты умеешь напугать, крепыш, - саданул Тора кулаком по плечу Старк.

- Это было впечатляюще, - в голосе Бэннера сквозило искреннее удивление.

- Ты потрясающе владеешь этой штукой, - поднял большой палец Капитан Америка и поинтересовался: - Бартон, как ты?

- Кажется, жив, - удивлённо прохрипел тот и, осторожно опираясь на Наташу, выпрямился, расправил плечи и обернулся: – И даже убивать никого из вас не тянет.

Оценив шутку, народ облегчённо рассмеялся.

- Так что ты там говорил про вечеринку, Старк? - уже совсем бодрым голосом сказал Клинт, всё ещё держась рукой за плечо девушки. – Я готов.

- Ты будешь лежать!

- А ты думаешь, я зачем про диван спрашивал? – усмехнулся Бартон и подмигнул.

- Урааа! - Старк обернулся, оглядывая всех, и скорчил рожицу Тору: - Подбросишь нас, крепыш? А то я без костюма.

* * *

><p>Что ж, нужно отдать должное, миллионер расплатился щедро. И пообещал заглянуть ещё раз вместе с друзьями. Они не спеша покинули заведение, причём Наташа по-прежнему не отпускала Бартона и почти тащила его на себе. Тот не сопротивлялся.<p>

- Какой хорошенький! – прощебетала Люси, выглядывая из-за спины Аарона. А рыжеволосая, услышав, крепче обхватила Клинта за пояс, словно защищая свою территорию.

На улице все образовали вокруг Тора неравномерный круг, потом внезапно поднялся сильный ветер, громыхнуло, а в следующий миг в вихре осыпающейся на улицу пыли никого уже не было.

Проходившая мимо по улице дамочка остолбенела от действа, развернувшегося перед ней, но быстро пришла в себя и внезапно шустро направилась к забегаловке. Снова затрещало под каблуками так и не убранное до конца битое стекло.

- Привет, - неуверенно улыбнулась дамочка. - Э… Это же был Тони Старк, да?

Аарон улыбнулся – его заведению крах в ближайшее время не грозил.


End file.
